The Doctor Will See You Now
by ArthursSconeAngel
Summary: Gabriel x OC. Abbie is in hospital and hates it but she then catches the eye of a Doctor. Two shot. Rated M for smut/sex.


**AN: I do not own Supernatural, although I wish I owned Gabriel** **. But seriously guys this is my lemon/smut/whatever you want to call it fiction I'm totally not that great at writing this sort of thing but just wanted to give it a go I hope it's all right. Enjoy!**

 **The Doctor Will See You Now**

 **Chapter One**

Abbie lay in her own private hospital bed bored out of her brain aimlessly flicking through the channels on the wall mounted TV. As usual daytime television sucked. Big time. She had been in hospital for four days now and she was losing her mind, how long did it take for an appendix operation to heal anyway? Probably a while but she was an impatient girl. As it was mid-day she wasn't expecting any visitors, maybe a nurse or two to check up on her, making sure she was still alive. Both her parents were at work and her sister and friends would be in school right now. It was fair to say her days in the hospital had been the most uneventful and boring days of her life! She was wanting to go back to school or at least be allowed to go outside and enjoy the last of the summer sun.

Now Abbie couldn't exactly say she had hated _every_ moment of being in hospital, there was this one seriously cute, seriously hot Doctor she had met a handful of times. She thought she had heard the other nurses call him Gabriel, which would be a fitting name for him as he certainly had angelic looks and, of course, the charm. Every time he had walked into her room to make sure she had enough water, food, or any forms of entertainment that she desired she just found herself staring at him in awe and then blushing awkwardly when he noticed.

He had soft looking, golden brown hair that she just wanted to run her fingers through; dazzling warm golden eyes that she found herself lost in, especially when he tilted his head to the side awaiting an answer to a question he had just asked her. She liked the way he always had a mischievous smile on his face, always spoke in a friendly playful tone and always called her by little nicknames that always had something to do with sweets such as: sugar, sweetie, cherry pie and honey. She wondered if he used these nicknames on every female patient that he had.

She also found it cute that he wore a white jacket that was too long in the sleeves for him so he was constantly having to pull them up. He even smelled gorgeous, like strawberries or sometimes oranges depending on which flavour of sweet he had chosen to indulge in that morning.

Soon Abbie's thoughts turned more arousing like what he would look like if he were to slip out of that Doctors uniform. She imagined him to not have a very muscular body but still be toned enough to show off his abdominal and chest muscles. She imagined him on top of her using his soft hands to work their way up under her loosely fitting t-shirt and fondle her breasts, causing her to moan and her nipples to harden up. She found herself squeezing at her own breasts, rubbing circles around her nipples wishing it was his hands doing this to her and not her own.

She then imagined him kissing sweetly at her neck and jawline whilst whispering dirty things that he wanted to do to her, making her moan and shiver at the sensation of his whispered breath so close to her ear. Then he'd kiss her full on the mouth letting her taste him and he would taste like sweet strawberries (well that's what she hoped he would taste like). He would begin to run his hands down lower and lower over her ribs, making her giggle and down to her belly. She closed her eyes as her own hands did this, a light smile gracing her face, letting her imagination run wild. His hand would find itself going lower and lower between her legs and she would gladly part them for him as he would smile knowing that he could get anything he wanted from this girl.

Abbie was getting wetter and wetter at every thought she had of this man and soon her right hand was traveling down southwards. _'Do I dare masturbate in a hospital?'_ She asked herself just before her middle finger reached her clitoris. _'Fuck it.'_ Her finger found her clit sending sparks of pleasure throughout her body as she rubbed soft circles around it, smiling fondly and panting softly with the image of Doctor Gabriel filling her mind.

On the other side of the hospital Gabriel stopped mid step down a corridor. Someone was having thoughts about him; dirty, sexy thoughts. He knew instantly it was a woman having these thoughts, however most of the women in this hospital were old and wrinkly so he outwardly shuddered and cringed at the thought of a sixty-year-old wrinkled old woman with false teeth having a sex fantasy over him. That just grossed him right out. Curiosity soon got the better of him, so just to be sure he fixed his mind on these thoughts that were getting stronger and stronger.

He was relieved to see that the women who filled his mind was a young patient of about eighteen. Abbie was her name and he had visited her a few times during her stay at the hospital, he couldn't help himself, to him she was gorgeous. She had beautiful brown hair that to him looked like glossy milk chocolate (his favourite kind of chocolate) and golden green eyes much like his own only except with the shades of green. She had very kissable, plump, pink lips that twice on occasion he had to stop himself from just pouncing on the poor girl and kissing her without delay. She wore a loose-fitting pyjama top that showed of the top of her creamy white breasts and he always whined inwardly like a sad, little puppy because he could never reach out and play with them.

She too had also appeared in a few on his fantasies usually the one where he was sat on the edge of her bed she would be sat behind him kissing up and down his neck as one of her hand travelled down his shirt into his trousers and pants and started stroking his cock making it stand fully erect. Then she would move in front of him kneeling on the floor looking up into his face adoringly as she would slowly pull down both his pants and trousers and smile to herself as she finally took in the sight of his impressive length. She'd then teasingly ask him what he wanted her to do. He would the run his hands through her chocolate hair and ask her to suck him off. He groaned as he imagined her lips slowly parting and start hotly kissing and sucking on his tip.

Gabriel shook his head to clear the image as he realised he was still stood in a corridor and had just groaned aloud and passers-by were giving him weird looks. He quickly stuffed his mouth full of strawberry flavoured chewy sweets to distract himself and disappeared from the corridor only to reappear milli-seconds later outside Abbie's room.

He quietly opened the door slipped inside and locked it behind him.

 **AN: Covers eyes whilst blushing It wasn't that bad, was it? I hope to make this a two-part story and I would love to hear from you all in the comments or PM with any advice about writing this kind of stuff I was trying to look for a Beta reader for this story so if anyone is interested, hit me up. I do want to improve this chapter in future.**


End file.
